


Prince of Tennis misc

by Einery



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einery/pseuds/Einery
Summary: Атобе/Ошитари





	1. Chapter 1

Dirty pair

Когда Гакуто в очередной раз не появляется в раздевалке вовремя, Юси знает, где его искать. Так и не переодевшись, он оставляет сумку в углу и нарочито неторопливым шагом пересекает школьный двор, чтобы подняться на крышу по открытой лестнице. До начала тренировки семь минут, они появятся на кортах через шестнадцать под громкие ехидные размышления Сисидо на тему того, чем именно несравненный парный-два так увлекается вот уже третий раз за две недели. Расстроенный невежливым поведением сэмпая Отори побежит вместе с ним вдвое больше кругов, чем достанется самим Мукахи и Оситари за опоздание, потому что Атобэ гораздо больше бесит повторение несмешных шуток. На другой половине корта презрительно покосится на всех четверых Хиёси, который уже полчаса как размялся и теперь методично отрабатывает с ракеткой стойку и отбив, больше похожие на фехтовальные, чем даже на борцовские. Таки по привычке примется замерять скорость раздражённо сопящего на бегу Сисидо и втолковывать гордо возвышающемуся над командой Атобэ необходимость общей тренировки на выносливость. Дзиро удивлённо взглянет на непривычно тихо покорившихся капитанской воле друзей и забудет об этом через минуту, во весь голос требуя интересного матча "хоть от кого-нибудь". Кабадзи промолчит – потому, что ему не приказывали говорить, и ещё потому, что в боковом кармане именно его сумки хранится пёстрая россыпь подобранных на утренней пробежке пёрышек – треть сегодняшней сотни, которую Оситари вместе с собранными им отдаст Гакуто по дороге из школы на последнем перекрёстке, который они проходят вместе.   
Завтра парный-два снова опоздает, но Атобэ в курсе, потому что в курсе Кабадзи. Значит, не изменится и количество кругов, пробегаемых в молчании, достойном не влюблённых – соратников по кропотливо творимому чуду.  
Каждый вечер, после занятий, кроме дней дежурства по классу, они усаживаются на краю крыши и клеят крылья.

Фудзи/Санада

В общем-то, проблем, доставляемых существованием Фудзи Сюсукэ, Санаде хватает и так.   
Финал Канто - невидящие глаза зачем-то скользят по трибуне, пока запястье доворачивается ровно настолько, чтобы придать мячу безумную и рассчитанную до безумной точности закрутку. Санады мельком касается неприятное ощущение поражения. Где-то далеко прямо сейчас рождается торнадо.  
Тремя днями позже - входя к Юкимуре в палату для выздоравливающих, он первым делом видит на тумбочке небольшой, опрятно расцветший белым кактус. Сэйити задумчиво поглаживает пушистый от бессмысленно роскошного количества мягких светлых иголок шар: можно ещё развернуться на все сто восемьдесят и позорно сбежать, но вызов отнюдь не кажется настолько серьёзным. Отметено.  
Перерыв перед одиночным-один - Нио отчаянно рвётся огрести вице-капитанского подзатыльника, мечтая вернуть этим нехитрым действом всё на места. На другом конце стадиона вздрагивает от слов "После чемпионата - сыграй со мной" мальчик, который сейчас отберёт у Риккая всё. Ещё две ступени.  
Последний шанс ему дарит Рэндзи на церемонии выпуска - предложив перейти в одну из токийских старших школ и скрасить ему, Янаги, одиночество переезда. Санада отказывается из чувства протеста: возможно, "глаз" бури близок.  
"Поздно" наступает с триумфом и сочувствием. "Начинаю представление новых членов теннисного клуба старшей школы при университете Риккай! Аояма Синтаро, шаг вперёд..."  
\- Здравствуй, Санада-кун. С тобой мы, кажется, ещё не играли?


	2. Они сошлись

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Атобе/Ошитари

Это они выясняют постоянно. Непрерывно. Борьба упорна, непримирима – и скрытна. По крайней мере, Атобе кажется, что это борьба. За престиж, как у Гегеля. За признание. За первое место в глазах не прочих – самих себя.  
В последнее время в километрах безнадёжных писем девчоночьим почерком его взяли моду именовать ледяной вершиной. Мол, прекрасен – дух захватывает, неприступен до отчаяния. Определение льстит и даёт почву для дальнейших построений. Социальные роли, как пушистые снежные облака, накапливаются на каменном стержне и прихлопывают прежние, смерзаясь все вместе в сверкающий лёд, как же ему это нравится.  
Король школы. Бог теннисного клуба. Блестящий - и старательный - ученик. Обеспеченный наследник супер-влиятельной семьи.  
Мешок кислых яблок слаще, чем кусочек такого льда.  
Альпинистов, впрочем. хватает. Девочки сходят на раннем этапе, утвердившись в отчаянии, когда он смеётся в ответ, безжалостно, точно ударяя словами в больное место каждой. Прочие лезут дальше, альпенштоки разнообразны, но всё это уже его правила, его мир, им не долезть до ровной площадки. Мелочи, право, к чему королю не-совершенство.  
Другое дело – тот, кто невозмутимо парит рядом с ледяной короной. Атобе представляется Ошитари в позе Будды, расслабленно закрывший глаза, медленно и спокойно дышащий смертельно разреженным воздухом. На метр, на полметра ниже последнего зубца, рядом, но это и изматывает. Если бы признание – вечная угроза, хладнокровная, не теряющая самообладания, никогда.   
Авторитет в школе? Плевать с высокой колокольни намеренно небрежного образа. Оценки? Ну, если хочется сделать задание. Быстрее и точнее прочих, не упустив шанса тщательно доказать учителю, что именно эта часть любовно продуманной министерством программы школьного образования, которую он, Ошитари Юуши, соизволил освоить, и содержит в себе всё необходимое для дальнейшей жизни. Внимание друзей и одноклассников? Атобе злится, подсчитывая победы соперника, который делает для этого ещё меньше, чем он сам, то есть решительно ничего.  
Злится, вспыхивает, скрывает. Никто из них не говорит об этом открыто, возможно, и не думает отчётливо, но соревнование начато. Рано или поздно на них начнут делать ставки – взгляды выдают их с потрохами, в первую очередь друг другу.   
Успех и признание всего мира против беспечности и изобретательности в удовольствиях. Они бесят один другого, бесят своей похожестью, затягивающей две бездны, как маскировочная сетка, язвят над своим соперничеством, сравнивая его с битвой вечных начал, ведут подсчёты сокрушённых врагов и вдохновлённых соратников, мир преображается в сложнейшую компьютерную игру вместо привычных шахмат. Поле битвы творится из чего угодно – школьный класс, боулинг-сайт, библиотечный зал или выездная олимпиада, или вовсе лесная тропинка в туристической поездке.   
Только не из корта.  
Тренировки, турниры, обсуждения сыгранного и предстоящего им или кому-то ещё – роли разделены ещё с первого матча, неизменны в хаосе грызни вокруг оставшихся мест, но корт – дело другое. Они оба презирают тех, кто делает матч сценой самодовольства, для этого хватает времени до и после. Игру – нет, игру они не променяют ни на что, ту игру, где дух обоих достаточно силён, чтобы победа не была окончательной, не сломила бы проигравшего.  
Так, со временем, для них – не «Я» и «Я» - остаётся теннис. Средство общения, стихия свободы, общая страсть – неужели же для начала нужно больше.

 

Атобе до сих пор напоминает, что первым на поцелуй осмелился он, Ошитари снисходительно усмехается, но уступает право это повторить, ему терять нечего. Сценарий, по большому счёту, остаётся одним и тем же - после изматывающей дуэли на единичных прикосновениях и сосредоточенных взглядах Атобе загнан в угол, растерян и аккуратно скручен в тугую спираль – далеко не всегда фигурально. Иногда Ошитари приходится в буквальном смысле заламывать ему руки, чтобы хватило веса прижать, и тогда он язвит про нездоровые калории в домашних завтраках. Атобе огрызается, ловя дыхание, проклинает тот день, когда ввёл в клубе силовые тренировки, героически прикусывает собственный язык, чтобы не орать от удовольствия, и отчаянно завидует Мукахи. Если игра в парных, ведомая Ошитари, хоть немного похожа на это, ему стоит устроить в помещении клуба пожар, а сгоревшие клочки списка команды для надёжности съесть. После чего твёрдой рукой запихать Ошитари на позицию первого одиночного игрока и сказать, что так и было.

 

Ошитари прислоняется к шкафчику Шишидо, попутно сдирая с него обе мутные фотографии – среди девиц в запечатленном классе ни одной фигуристой, кто-то, кажется, совсем отчаялся. Аккуратно прижимает ракетку спиной и не прерывается в перечислении достоинств новой причёски Атобе, проблем, ожидающих команду Риккайдай в финале и не замеченных прочими недостатков у новых кроссовок Инуи. Ни слова про Эчизена Рёму, ни слова про падающий прожектор, ни слова про взвизгивающий звук машинки для стрижки, означающий конец витка командных мытарств, если не команды вообще.  
Атобе сушит волосы полотенцем, молча про мяч, ударивший прямо в линию, про безысходность позы и живое пламя, разбуженное в глазах Ошитари вечным, кажется, уже соперником – в теннисе, на сей раз только в теннисе. Молчит он и про то, что соперник не из высшей лиги, и именно это - ещё одно поражение в неслышной игре за пределами корта.   
Потом собеседник раздваивается, растраивается, и ракетка эта его падает на пол, потому что сам Ошитари крепко держит его за руку и демонстрирует, что может молчать куда интенсивнее, молчать о высокомерных идиотах, которые, по природе своей, разумеется, просто не могут закончить – выиграть - матч вовремя и не трепать нервы окруживших тугим кольцом корт.  
Атобе усмехается, по-королевски, насколько может, хватается за вторую руку Ошитари, которая всё ещё мелко дрожит после сокрушительных смэшей Момоширо, и повторяет насмешливым взглядом всё то, что когда-то высказал вслух об упрямых парных игроках, которым самое место на передовой, под восхищёнными взглядами – смотри, я отдал тебе треть славы, сознательно сравнял счёт.   
Сотни очков, полученных в матче с Эчизеном, не идут ни в какое сравнение с этим счётом, что щёлкает между ними третий год, как часовая бомба.

 

Выпускная церемония не обходится без маленького скандала, устроенного рыдающим Джиро, которого, разумеется, подстрекает Ошитари. Который в этот момент как раз привычно теснит к стволу старой сакуры отступающего Атобе, который только и мог бы успокоить разошедшегося соню, и совершенно непонятно, зачем Ошитари устроил весь этот заколдованный круг, разве что ему срочно нужно было убить пяток зайцев сразу. Завалить команду делами, заставить их искать Атобе, заставить Атобе, который слишком хорошо это понимает, нервничать ещё сильнее, заставить самого себя спросить, наконец, в какой стране мира намерена продолжать учёбу ярко, да недолго горевшая звезда школы Хётэй.   
Атобе в третий раз перебирает в голове преимущества ответов «Луна», «Атлантида» и «Северный полюс», когда поле зрения заслоняет милосердно брошенный в ладонь теннисный мяч, и заветное «Америка» выдохнуто из груди раньше, чем он успевает сообразить, что эта идея не понравится никому, кроме его собственных рук, сжавших мяч с силой, которая никогда не доставалась запястьям Ошитари.   
Тот улыбается длинно и немного трагично, прежде чем согласно кивнуть и потребовать себе лучшее место на всех четырёх трибунах Большого шлема, совсем скоро.


	3. Инуи не понимает

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тезука/Фуджи

Инуи не понимает. Он перепробовал всё: классические силлогизмы, модальную логику, опросы общественного мнения, элементы психоанализа по Фрейду и Юнгу, даже спрашивал напрямую, но всё равно не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Что творится в голове у Фуджи Сьюске - навязчивая идея, подоплёка ночных кошмаров и дневной рассеянности, прямая причина провала последнего эксперимента и косвенная - долгих объяснений с матерью, по поводу катастрофы в виде 75 баллов на тесте по английскому.  
Единственный раз, когда ему кажется, что он невыносимо близок к разгадке - когда Тезука подаёт точно в правый угол, и взгляд Фуджи через голову дрожащего на ближней к ним стороне корта второкурсника - не отвлекайся на эти данные, Садахару! Когда его взгляд сравним по интенсивности с молнией с фотографии третьей из десятки самых знаменитых гроз двадцатого века, Инуи кажется, что он что-то понял, и осталось только выяснить, что именно, а уж в анализе собственной психики ему никогда не было равных.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ошитари/Фуджи
> 
> В заявке значилось нечто вроде "Ошитари\Фуджи, BDSM с девайсами, месть Ошитари за проигранный матч-реванш, взаимное удовольствие". Однако Фуджи заявил, что кацу но ва Сейгаку со всеми вытекающими, и заодно притащил свидетелем Тезуку, который тут же принялся по привычке возмущать спокойствие Атобе.

Ошитари хмурится, пытаясь сообразить, где же допустил ту единственную ошибку в расчётах, благодаря которой чувствует себя сейчас полным идиотом, выставленным в стеклянной витрине внутренностями наружу. Потом сдаётся, решив, что этой ошибкой было самое решение вызвать тенсая Сейгаку на повторный поединок. Похоже, Фуджи в совершенстве овладел философией войны авторства Сунь-цзы, с тоской думает Юуши, собирая остатки невозмутимости и тщательно расставляя акценты и придыхания:  
\- В таком случае, полагаю, ты с высокой вероятностью осведомлён о моих намерениях на ближайшие… часа полтора?   
Фуджи смеётся негромко, но искренне, как победитель, чествующий побеждённого своей радостью от хорошего боя. Ошитари почти вздрагивает, карточный шулер, тузы из рукава которого разлетелись осенними листьями – но Фуджи милосерден, его взгляд приглашает, и безнадёжные кошки-мышки вдруг оборачиваются захватывающим танго, когда его мягкие губы уступают требовательному языку Юуши, а прохладные пальцы пробираются под растрепавшиеся на затылке тёмно-синие прядки. 

\- Победа любой ценой - такова, кажется, ваша стратегия? – голосу Тезуки, как всегда, катастрофически не хватает эмоций, и Атобе морщится, посматривая на него вполглаза: обида, ревность, горечь, да хоть бы капля раздражения! Словно и не его Фуджи сейчас так жадно целует на корте этот прохиндей Ошитари, которому, разумеется, невозможно отказать, на то он и тенсай, на то он и в Академии Хётэй учится… но до чего же разочаровано его величество в своих ожиданиях сцены, достойной пера если не Вагнера, то Шиллера!  
\- В теннисе, в постели, в глазах прессы – так или иначе, Тезука, - потягивается Атобе, всем существом излучая самодовольство. – Победа принадлежит нам.   
Капитан Сейгаку закрывает глаза, прислоняясь к нагретому солнцем стволу огромного дуба, скрывающего их от глаз увлекшейся пары, и теперь ревность испытывает уже Атобе при виде его расслабленной позы. И Тезука, и дуб как будто насмехаются над его заявлением, подавляя возомнивших о себе лишнего исключительно своим присутствием, не нуждаясь в опровергающих словах. Как будто они знают что-то самое важное, ускользнувшее в очередной раз от его глаз, и подвергают разрушительному сомнению любые намёки на то, что двоих сильнейших в Сейгаку сегодня переиграли.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лавлесс-АУ

1.

\- Когда вы успели так сыграться, няяяа? - Эйджи недоумённо хмурится, вцепившись в рукав форменного пиджака Фуджи и, как ребёнок, требующий ответа на самый-самый важный в мире вопрос, дёргает его на себя. - Вы же никогда не были парой, почему мы проиграли так быстро? Фу-уджи, ну ответь, когда вы с капитаном тренировались в парных?  
\- Это неинтересно, Эйджи, - Сьюске улыбается ярко и спокойно, точно так же, как всегда в хорошем настроении, и Кикумару никак не может поймать за хвостик то слово, которое обозначит невидимые, но буквально носом ощутимые перемены в тёплой ауре тенсая. - Это долгая и неинтересная история. Не волнуйся, вы всё равно лучшая пара Сейгаку, мы просто попробовали, один раз.  
Весь оставшийся вечер они болтают о ерунде, удобно устроившись на мягкой кровати Фуджи, и Кикумару удалось бы забыть о странностях сегодняшней тренировки, если бы тонкие пальцы лучшего друга - ведь до сих пор лучшего друга, правда? - не прохаживались раз за разом по тёмно-синей полосе напульсника на левом запястье. Полуосознанное, почти невесомое прикосновение, будто Фуджи никак не может привыкнуть к ощущению - с каких пор он вообще носит напульсники, отчаянно думает Эйджи, не выдерживая наконец:  
\- Нэ, Фуджико, только не говори, что вы завели кошку и ты прячешь царапины под этой штукой! Ну ладно, не царапины, что тогда, расскажи! - желание прикоснуться к глубокой синеве цвета почти невыносимо, но Фуджи останавливает его руку на полпути.  
\- Моё настоящее имя, - смеётся Сьюске, будто предлагая новую игру, только Эйджи почему-то кажется, что ему в этой игре не хватит места.

2.

Это безумие, - качает головой Тезука, заметно дрожащими пальцами запихивая салфетку, которой только что протирал очки, в карман.  
\- Никогда в жизни, - сверкает глазами Тезука, скрещивая руки на груди и отступая ещё на шаг.  
\- Так нечестно, - отчаянно выдыхает Тезука, когда его предают разом тело и сознание, упоённо повинуясь негромким словам Фуджи. Тенсай обнимает его, пряча голову у него на груди, но Тезука по-прежнему всей поверхностью кожи чувствует торжествующую улыбку на этих самых губах, которые первым поцеловал минутой раньше.   
\- Соблазнительная ситуация, верно? – выдыхает Фуджи, отстраняясь ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. – Знать, что ты просто физически не сможешь не выполнять мои приказы…   
Больше всего на свете Тезуке сейчас хочется оказаться на другом краю света. По крайней мере, так он думает, пока Фуджи не прижимает свою ладонь к его левой, с силой переплетая пальцы. Когда их запястья соприкасаются, перед глазами с мучительной сладостью взрывается звезда, третья за сегодняшний день, и теперь он готов продать душу всем европейским демонам за то, чтобы это никогда не кончалось, и ему никогда бы не пришлось снова становиться отдельным человеком. Откликаться на имя «Тезука Кунимицу», ставшее с недавних пор некрепко, как выясняется, держащейся маской.   
\- Не беспокойся, - ухмыляется Фуджи, медленно изгибая запястье так, что следующие друг за другом короткие вспышки почти не дают Тезуке дышать. – Я не буду делать это… слишком часто.  
Что такое для тебя «слишком часто», хочет спросить Тезука, задыхаясь холодным воздухом, когда Фуджи разрывает контакт и склоняет голову к плечу, стоя на расстоянии шага – на расстоянии тысячи световых лет, и его столько лет молчавшее сердце произносит его губами с полного одобрения разума, выбросившего белый флаг:  
\- Когда только захочешь.


	6. Над нами будет сиять солнце

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тезука/Фуджи, N лет спустя  
> упоминается Тезука/ОЖП

Дождь начинается лениво – медленные, крупные капли. Первая соскальзывает по виску, вторая тяжело падает на землю с той прядки, которая всегда упрямо торчит немного в сторону.   
В мелодрамах именно на этом моменте стоящий немного слева и сзади произносит «Пойдём домой». Долгая минута проходит в цветах чёрно-белого кино – недвижные и одинокие тёмные силуэты на фоне серого неба, вызывающе торчащий надгробный камень, утешающе раскинувший ветви кряжистый дуб. Второй поднимается с колен – хорошо, Тезука на них и не стоял, ну, тогда просто поворачивается, и они идут домой. Вдвоем.   
Чёрта с два. Фуджи не собирается ни протягивать руку, ни улыбаться, ни смотреть в затылок Тезуки с жалостью, утешением, серым небом, дурацким дубом, холодным дождём, колотящимся сердцем. И у них нет дома, в который можно вот так вот пойти вдвоём. В сущности, «их» тоже никаких нет. Ещё немного, и чёлка, сбившаяся на правый глаз, окончательно слипнется - тогда совсем не удастся разглядеть истекающую пресными слезами надпись на мраморе, и можно будет забыть, кто такая «Тезука Нацуко, любимая жена и дочь, 1994 – 2015».  
Смаргивая холодную воду с ресниц, он поднимает запястье к лицу, этот дождь начинает его раздражать – поэтому не успевает заметить, как Тезука шагает к нему, успевает только застыть не хуже надгробного мрамора, когда дрожащие едва заметно руки стискивают его плечи отчаянно и торопливо, но медлят секунду, прежде чем вздёрнуть кверху, в горький из-за запертых каменной когда-то волей слёз поцелуй – когда-то, потому что вот она, эта ваша воля, сцена достойна Оскара, давите всхлипы.  
\- Тезука, - совершенно ровным голосом говорит Фуджи, когда ему позволяют опуститься обратно на ноги, - мы оба превосходно знаем, что твой жест означал только и исключительно «Не оставляйте меня одного, хоть кто-нибудь».   
Пальцы, стискивавшие левое плечо, дёрганым движением зарываются в вымокшие волосы на затылке. Впрочем, вымокли насквозь уже они оба, и это к лучшему, он может не задрожать в ответ, и он не дрожит, даже тогда, когда отдающие призрачной морской солью губы прижимаются к нему второй раз, в поисках спасения от бездны, в побеге от вечного холода, стоящего за спиной.  
Запрокинутая назад голова наливается ноющей тяжестью, и Фуджи почти рад, когда снова может говорить, хлестать наотмашь размеренной серьёзностью в ответ на сдавленное «Сьюске…», едва тёплым дыханием у основания шеи:  
\- Тезука. Не заставляй меня ударить тебя.   
Да, он действительно рад – и аплодирует мысленно себе за это – когда жёсткие холодные пальцы оставляют его волосы в покое. Когда его оставляют в покое, выдирая из реальности последние несколько минут – шагом назад, коротким кивком, уверенным поворотом корпуса, когда небесные сферы возвращают себе прежний ритм – сзади-и-немного-слева, ноги соразмеряют движение без участия разума, Сейгаку, файт-о, семь лет мало что изменили в диспозиции сил, слева-и-сзади. Никогда – на одной линии. Дождь продолжается.  
Когда ты придёшь ко мне, думает Фуджи, шагая за своим капитаном, ко мне, а не от одиночества, пробравшаяся в ботинок вода медленно отбирает тепло, когда ты придёшь ко мне, над нами будет сиять солнце.


End file.
